Fun (FTAS)
FUN Written by Exotoro ---- ScratchKat: So we good now? We friends again? room is silent. Nobody speaks, nobody looks at each other. Unten looks at his robotic arm and moves it, causing a squeaking sound. ScratchKat: Well, that's a resounding yes if I've ever heard one. room is still silent. ScratchKat: ...maybe we just need to something fun? I don't get what all the silence is about. leaves and the meeting place is still quiet. ScratchKat: Maybe I can rent a fair or something. That would be neat and probably up everyone's spirit. the shadows comes Ohama. Ohama: I heard you wanted to rent some fairgrounds? ScratchKat: Yeah. Where did you come from? Ohama: From over there, where I was waiting for about a couple... hours...? ScratchKat: Why would you wait in a dingy street corner? Ohama: Um... ScratchKat: Nevermind. You know how to rent some fairgrounds, right? eyes light up. Ohama: Yeah! I can learn how! ScratchCat: Wait, learn how...? quickly scrolls through her phone. Ohama: Using the last of my wi-fi data limit, I know where to rent a fair! ScratchCat: Great! cut back to the meeting place. Rachel: I still don't forgive you guys. Unten: About the drugs? Rachel: Yeah. Unten: It was illegal, what were we going to do? Rachel: Let me sell them? Unten: And get the whole group in trouble? Rachel: Well, real friends would go to jail with me! Unten: No, they wouldn't! Mika Sho: Guys, can we please stop fighting? Rachel: I had to venture into a desert for a couple days. Did you? Did Unten? Unten: MY ARM GOT BLOWN OFF! Rachel: Worked out fine for you, didn't it? Unten: Well, clearly the desert worked out fine too, so I'm not sure why you're pretending a couple days in the sun was so horrible. Mika Sho: GUYS! Can we please just stop? Britt: Look, guys... she's crying. group stops fighting, but also stops talking. ScratchKat heads inside the meeting place. ScratchKat: Follow me, guys! group follows him to fairgrounds. They don't say anything once they get there. ScratchKat: Guys, I made this for you! heads over to the Merry Go Round and attempts to sit on it, but the thing shakes as it turns and falls. ScratchKat gets up. ScratchKat: Well, okay, that's out of order. heads to the test your strength machine, but breaks the machine and mallet. ScratchKat: Heheh... that's out of order too. gets on the spinning cups ride, but the cups spin out of control and are destroyed. As ScratchCat gets up, he does so slowly before falling to the ground. The group begins to leave, but Ohama shouts at them. Ohama: HE MADE THIS FOR YOU! AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! GET OVER YOURSELVES FOR A SECOND! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE BACK TOGETHER! AND YET YOU'RE ALL SAD BECAUSE BAD STUFF HAPPENED! Rachel: ... Ohama: He just wanted you to be happy, but I guess you're all too sad and too busy wallowing in self pity to see it. Rachel: I'm sorry, ScratchKat. ScratchKat: It's alright... Rachel: No, I really am. I'll make it up to you, though; how about we go as a group somewhere. You can choose. ScratchKat: Let's go to Fantendoland! group departs. As Ohama realizes they are going, she runs towards the car as it speeds off. Ohama: Damn it... END END CREDITS car is driving down the desert. Rachel: Hm? spirit animal, Space Coyote, appears and waves. Rachel waves back and smiles. Category:FTAS